The Tree of Life
by MagicMoonyx
Summary: The Tree of Life; it's magical water could heal many injuries. But could it heal a fatal wound? If they were fast enough to get there in the first place? AU. One-shot. No slash.


**A/N:** I've watched the gameplay from both Cry and CTK (last one finished it on a livestream), and I wish so much that I could play this game myself! Oh, and if you are planning on playing this game, this fanfiction contains spoilers.

And here I am, honoured, for being amongst the first ten (!) to write a fanfiction about it!

***SPOILER***

***SPOILER***

***SPOILER***

***DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!***

But Naia (the older one) _DIES!? _Poor Naiee (the younger), losing his brother that way. Thank God for fanfiction and my questionable writing-skills! But I kind of enjoyed the fact that he dies too… Makes the game more real, you know, and it gets your emotions on maximum. It's just so sad that after all that, after that journey, he ends up without seeing that water they came all the way for, the reason for their work, the reason for his death (if you think of it that way).

I have to do something.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons, and I don't own Naia and Naiee. It all belongs to Starbreeze Studios.

I own the gryphon, thought. It's another one than the one in the game. It's MINE!

* * *

"Argh!"

"_Naia!_"

Naia didn't see it come. Neither did Naiee. But the spider's leg hit Naia's stomach straight in. Naiee saw the end of the leg go out of Naia's back, covered in blood. _Naia's _blood. Naia pulled away, gasping for air.

The spider was dead.

But Naia could die too.

Naia pressed his hand against his fatal wound. The world swirled before his eyes. Before he could do anything, his legs seemed to fail him, and he fell on the ground.

Naiee rushed over to him, his legs carrying him faster than ever before. He threw himself down beside him.

"Naia! Oh no," he whispered, before he ripped of some fabric from his own west, and bound it around Naia's wound, carefully pushing away his hand.

Naia clenched his teeth. He had been so stupid; he had fallen under that witch's spell! How could he? Her eyes had gotten him into a powerful trance. Naia was too weak to fight himself out of it, and Naiee hadn't a chance to help him. He had even been angry at his little brother, when all he tried to do was to help!

"I'm-I'm sorry Naiee," he stuttered before he coughed. Blood came out of his mouth.

Naiee was watching him with concern.

"Don't apologise, this wasn't your fault."

Naia wanted to convince him that it was, in fact, his fault. But he hadn't the strength to do so; instead, he gasped when venom from the spider spread in his blood and caused him great pain. He tried hard not to scream out in agony, but couldn't stop a whimper coming out his lips.

Naiee looked at him with eyes full of concern and tears. Naia wanted to comfort him, but he was unable to do so.

"C-come on. We n-need to g-get you to th-the tree." A few tears escaped Naiee's eyes.

They hadn't walked long before Naiee stopped in shock. He shook his brother carefully, and whispered to him.

"Open your eyes, Naia."

Naia did so, with great effort. When he could see, he gasped, but not in pain, for once. No, it was because of the beauty before them.

The Tree of Life was before them, not too long to go. The leaves were red, orange and golden. It was so majestic, Naia wasn't sure if he was allowed there.

But the pain caused him greater discomfort than the sight caused pleasure, and he couldn't enjoy the view laid before them over the place where the Tree of Life was placed.

Then they heard a cry of a Gryphon.

Black dots were starting to appear in front of Naia. He groaned in pain, and stumbled forward, only to hit something soft.

Caught up in his pain as he was, Naia hadn't noticed that the Gryphon they had heard had landed in front of them. Now, it urged him and Naiee to climb upon him.

Soon, they were once again on a Gryphon's back. Naia cached himself in wondering if this Gryphon was the one they had saved before; but Naia shook that thought away. It had died, in front of them. This was another one.

It flew up in the air with another cry.

Even though the ride was fantastic, neither brother could enjoy it completely. One because of fear and concern, the other one because of pain, so much pain.

Not too long after they had taken of, they was once again on the ground.

But this ground was placed high.

Up in a tree.

In the centre of the Tree of Life, to be exact.

They got down from the Gryphon's back. Naiee thanked him and excepted it to fly away again, but it didn't show any sign to get away from there.

Naia fell to the ground, and Naiee's attention was turned to him at once. In the corner of his eye, Naiee spotted the well filled with water from the tree. He wasted no time, and ran straight to it. He quickly filled the bottle with water, and sprinted back to his brother.

_Naia couldn't see __**anything**__. It scared him, and the pain was hitting him with full force. He felt so sick, and weak. His world now only consisted of the pain tearing him apart. He couldn't do this anymore, he just __**couldn't**__._

"_Naiee...," he whispered, before he fell into the dark, painless world._

"No! Naia!" Naiee couldn't hold back his scream. His brother had gotten so pale, like the snow they had walked through not too long ago, and so still, he didn't even breathe. And when he threw himself on the ground beside him and had touched him, he was colder than ice.

Naiee lifted Naia's head carefully up, his vision blurred, and forced the water into his mouth. He soon laid an empty bottle down on the ground beside them.

"Naia?" he called, tears falling like rivers. "Naia? Wake up. It's safe. Everything is okay. You just have to wake up first. Just _wake up_. Wake up!"

But Naia didn't answer him. He didn't wake up at all. He wasn't even breathing. Naiee sobbed, and held onto his brother's lifeless cold body. He couldn't keep himself from thinking that this was his fault. If he had been just a _little bit _faster, he could have saved him.

Captured in his dark thoughts, he barely noticed the Gryphon walked over to them, and let some tears fall down on Naia.

He barely recognised the teardrops shifted colour, from blue, to red, to green, and so on.

He barely saw that they sank into Naia's skin, and disappeared.

He didn't care about _anything _at all, until his brother suddenly started gasping for air.

Then he cared.

"Naia? _Naia!_"

After Naia got his breath back, he looked upon his younger brother. They hugged each other tight. They sat like that for a while; Naiee on his knees beside Naia's outstretched body on the ground.

The night was falling upon them, and they were exhausted. The Gryphon folded his wing out and wrapped it around the two brothers. Soon, they were in dreamland with the Gryphon watching over them.

* * *

**A/N: **I _totally _got you there, didn't I? Yes I did. I _so _did! You'd think I would _actually_ let him die? Please, that won't happen, not now, not ever. I promise. (At least concerning _my _fanfics; I can't promise anything about others'!)

Don't kill me, please.

I did make myself cry sometimes while writing this. Silly me, crying at my own work.

I'm not a doctor or anything, so of health stuff I know little. But it's another world, so you'll just have to deal with it.

Oh, and the Gryphon flies them home the next day, and they save their father. They see the Gryphon time to time, they're friends now. I just didn't feel about writing the rest, this was a perfect place to finish it.

Bye!


End file.
